Clans
Nightfall Clan Leader: Moonstar (Flora Moonstone1) Deputy: Swiftstrike (Sarah Swiftarrow) Med: Hazelfrost Allies: Equinox Clan, Eleniel Clan, SilverMatrix Clan, and Shadow Clan Enemies: Skyfall Clan, possibly Bloodclaw, and Nightfall werewolf pack Night Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Must be confirmed Medicine Cat: Moonflower (Moon Star) Head Warrior: Silverpool Territory: Looking Allies: None Yet Enemies: None Yet Cats in clan: 5-10 (Just Started!) NOTES: This Clan is New but it will grow strong and be one of the greatest clans. They already have cats joining and are growing fast. They are not a clan that should be judged right off. They Won't back down. Autumn Dawn Clan Leader: Hehstar Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Guzspot Haze Clan Leader: '''Redstar {Swift Wind} ''Deputy: N/A '''''Medicine Cat/s: Dovefeather { Dove Feather } Allied with: ''DarkAsh Clan, Polar Clan, Sun Clan, WhiteThunder Clan ''Enemies: ''{ We would prefer to have none, but considering we do have a couple, we'll keep them private until neccesary. } ''Territory:'' As shown on the picture~ don't forget, though, we own half the river from edge to edge of our territory {not including anything from the waterfall back, closer to Shrouded Glade. We border WhiteThunder Clan, and, to be honest, I'm not sure what else >.< Clans change borders so much, it's ridiculous. ''Clan description: ''Currently, HazeClan prefers to avoid a fight unless neccessary. Despite this, though, we will defend our territory to our last breaths. Even so, we're an honorable Clan and won't kill for the fun of it. Fighting or not, killing in our Clan is cruel, and we won't do so unless there's a desperate need to defend something or someone. ^w^ If you'd like to join, just add me and whisper! Having a tiger ride would be nice, and would make our life in the forest and mountains easier for you, but is not required ;3 It is required, however, to have read at least 3 books of the first Warriors series, so please keep that in mind ^w^ For further information, see our page, and if you need to know more than that provides, post there or message me =3 http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clan Moss Clan (Formerly known as Owl Clan) Leader: Lion Shadow (Lionstar),Black Claw (Clawstar) '''Notes:Lionstar has currently left but MIGHT be back!Most likley yes.She needed a break from clan life and junk. Deputy:In need of one that is faithful and loyal,plus gets on FR often Med cat: In need of one that gets on FR very often,and is good at healing Top Warriors: Midnightgaze'' In need of loyal,strong ones :3'' Apprentices:In need of some Kits: Insufferable(Stripekit) In need of bouncy kits(kittens) Allies with: DarkTwilight Clan,ShadowClan,FallingMoon Clan,White Thunder Clan(Unapproved),Bloodclaw clan,SkyFall clan. Enemies with:Pine Clan(Stay out Pine Clan!) Yes,we are back!I know we were only on FR for a short timer,but I thought we should try again and hopefully we will become successful.In need of members!Add Lion Shadow or Black Claw :3 Happy hunting!!!!! : '''''IMPORTANT! Moss Clan has changed their territory to the Forgotten Caves and Devon's Descent located in the Sanctuary.Please keep out! Rules for Moss clan cats: '' ''1#:Kits must not leave the den area 2#:No going outside unless there is shortage of prey,chasing off an intruder,collecting herbs(Mostly med cats)or a gathering. 3#:No drinking the water straight from the streams or water(we drink from moss in the caves,which is cleaner.The water is not healthy to drink) 4#: Cats that come to visit the star/moonpool wil be allowed to pass through freely,as long as a Moss Clan cat or cats escorts them to it or if the visitor are alone. 5#: Cats who possibly get chased by a twoleg are permitted to run outside to lose the twoleg. 6#: You may not go to a twoleg for food. 7#: '' Blazing Fire Clan Leader: Snow star (Jessica The WearWolf) Dep: none Med: none Warriors: none Apprentices: none Kits: none Elders: none Allies:Skyfall Enemies: Meadow Clan territory: we own rainbow land I ASKED RAVEN FLIGHT THE MAKER OF THE TERRITORY MAP AND SHE SAID IT OURS SO ROSE CLAN IT NOT YOUR SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!! SKY CLAN YOU NEVER ASKED RAVEN FLIGHT SHE MY FRIEND AND THE CREATOR OF THE CLAN MAP AND SHE SAID IT MINE I GOING TO GET MORE CATS SO IF WANT TO BATTLE FOR IT WHEN MY CLAN STRONGER BRING IT ON. First of all its not yurs its MoonFall Clans! i have had the territory for my own for a month now but no one knew about it cuz i kept it on my alt Description: We are strong and fierce if want to be our ally then just add me i get on around three or for in the after noon from monday to friday and on the weekends im on from around ten to late evening to be our enemy or ally just tell me. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Vålentína Frøst, & Róseeee Top Warrior(s): Nïghtcløud & Cinderpëlt Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, Blood HeartClan & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, PineClan, PrismClan, PoisonIvyClan, DarkStoneClan, FrozenSkiesClan, Dark LightClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Clan Size: 85-100 Broken Clan '''Leader: BrokenStarz (BrokenStarz) Deputy: AshFang (Ashley Niccolee2) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Elders: None Queens: None Head Warrior(s): None Territory: In '''BriarWood some where '''Allies: FallingMoon Clan Enemies: None Desciption: We are a small but strong clan, we have no drama etc. Please join we need cats! Just message on my wall or add me on freerealms! Rules; No calling people names No drama No being brats Ask BrokenStar before u Leave Frozen Clan Leader: Epik Fluery2(Icestar) Deputy: (Being chosen) Med cat(s): unknown Warriors: Lion Shadow,Bella Shadowhat,etc. Apprentices: being approved Kits: Kitty Claw(I thinkz XD) Allies:Unknown '''''Add Epik Fluery2 to join XD ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Dawn Clan (Back & Steady Again!) Leader:' Bubblestar (Derpy Bubblestar)' Deputy:' NONE' Top Warriors: NONE Medicine Cat(s):' NONE' Medicine Cat Apprentice: NONE Territory: We have a bit of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, ONE SIDE OF THE RIVER! It's the side right next to sanctuary and when you look at it from a birds eye view on the map, below the lake running down to the end of the stream. We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: Allies: WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Lilac Clan, River Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, DarkAsh Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, FrozenIce Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Maple Clan, Order of the Hunt, GoldAsh Clan, LethalThorn, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan & Skyfall Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Alyx1 Vance, Meadow Clan (sort of), BloodyMoon Foxes, our exiled cats, the Union Army, wolves & twolegs. Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: SunClan Leader: Blustar Deputy: Aura Medicine Cat(s) Teritory: Shares with DarkBlaze Clan, and Forest Clan Enemies: Allies: HazeClan Description How many Cats: Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested I will be the dep? ~Haden Nightmare me on FR Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) *Cat name*':' White Stripe Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Jayfeather Medicine Cat(s): White (Dovewing), Rosie Amour (Rosefur), Warren Oakmask (Oakleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Darkrose Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, Eleniel Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Sun Clan, LeafFall Clan, Grass Clan, SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Clan Rules: No fighting No faking your own death Respect the leaders of the clan Don't cause drama Do not kick people out (or Jayfeather will hunt you down and kill you) Don't beg for a rank and then leave the clan, its rude Thats all... For now. Meadow Clan Leader: Brownstar (Izzet) Deputy: Sweettail (Cutiepielove) Medicine Cat: unknown Medicine Apprentice: Lead Warrior: Unknown Cats in Clan: 50- Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan. Territory: Its in HighRoad Junction..Get it? Got It? Good. .-. You'll see what we have if you look at our actual like main page.. Description: MeadowClan is a strong,loyal,feirce clan. They are also very fun to be in. They patrol, hang out as a clan, party, role play, and other cool stuff. We are strong and never back down in hard times. Whatever it is We will fight to protect Our clan and won't back down. Amber Clan (looking for people) Leader: Toxic Rowan (Snow Star) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Med: (We need one! contact Toxic Rowan or Cherry Sue in Freerealms to join! Ty!) Warriors: (Have some still looking for some though!) Apprentices: (Have some still looking for some though!) Kits (Kittents: (Have some still looking for some though!) Teritory: At a house and back up mountains near troll camp. Enemies: Skyfall Allies: none contact us to be allies TigerClan (In need of Active clan members) Leader: Sliverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (Lil Ebony) Med Cat(s): NONE I will be med as well until we find another med cat. ~Silverstar. hey maybe i could be one ~amber aka rouge bat Med Apprentice(s): NONE Top Warrior(s): NONE Warriors: FireHeart (Spencer Stonegate) and many more. Queens: NONE Apprentices: CherryPaw (Toxic Destruction) Kits: *PRIVATE!!!* Elder(s): NONE Cats in Clan: 30-35 Territory: All of Sea side but the trading place we dont own. We mostly use the lower part of Sea side though, Including the Mountains of Sea Side (Part of Sea Side closest to Merry Vale). So don't go into our land or mess with us, you will regret it. O_O *We are also letting rise clan share territory with us until they find thier own territory! This means the territory only since they have thier own camp.* Camp: Within the Mountains of Sea Side. Allies: MoonFall Clan, SkyFall Clan, Pine Clan, Shadow Clan, DarkMist Clan, Lightning Clan, Falcon Clan, Rise Clan (Add me or my Deputy on Free Realms if you would like to be allies with us! We enjoy having allies!) :D Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Blood Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Forest Clan Reasons: WhiteThunder Clan: Claims they have seen our clan "Hunt and Steal" on thier land. BloodClaw Clan: There has been a very long history between our clans that is too long to explain. Blood Clan: Been seen wondering our territory and camp and asked to leave, they have not shown themselves as often as they used to but we still keep a look out for them (and of course BloodClaw, they have been in our camp as well. More often than Blood Clan). Poison Ivy Clan: They like to pick fights with our clan way too much in the last couple months, they have laid off a bit but we still watch out for them. Forest Clan: I don't actually know why we are enemies with this clan... they put our clan as an enemy for some reason so I did the same... O_O Description: We are a Strong, Fierce, Loyal, and Peaceful Clan. We try our best to aviod fights, but we will not back down to protect our clan, territory, or help out our allies (You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!) TigerClan is an old clan, But we are still recruiting new members to get the clan up and running again. Once we get enough clan members, we will be a Huge, Thriving, and hopefully Successful clan! If you wish to join TigerClan, you must have a Tiger Ride or going to get one. Add me or my Deputy on Free Realms to join, TigerClan welcomes you if you decide to join! :D Notes: BloodClaw Clan- Stay out of our territory! You have no right to stay in our territory for no reason whenever you like! Unless you want my clan to come to your territory whenever they want to, Stay out of ours! The same goes for the rest of you clans that are our enemies as well! (All you clans that arn't our enemies or allies, yet, please don't go into TigerClan's territory without permission.) We are having more patrols now so stay out! Clan- Now that we have some clan cats sighted in our territory, I'm having warriors and apprentices go on more border patrols (hunting patrols will look out for other cat clans as well). I might have to assign guarding posts if it gets more out of hand, but for now we are just going to have more patrols. Also who ever is going into WhiteThunder Clans territory, Please stop! We don't need any more fighting or war right now and it's getting annoying having to ask you to stop and you just ignore me, so please stop!!! To all clans and those who want to join TigerClan- TigerClan now has its own page with more information about us, so feel free to visit our page any time you like! :D RULES: ''' #If you can, port to '''all meetings and gatherings when I say. #Follow the Warrior Code at all times! #Stay within our territory. Do not go on another clans land without that clans permission and ask me or DarkTail if you can leave the territory first. #Kits, you are not allowed to hunt at all but you are allowed to watch a Warrior or Apprentice with thier permission of course. No picking fights either, you will just get yourself hurt by doing that. #No picking fights with other clans EXCEPT if they are in our territory or in/near our camp. #No stealing or hunting in another clans land. #If any of our enemies are in our territory, don't let them escape without leaving a scar or two. let them know the feel of TigerClan claws when it comes to protecting our territory! #Apprentices, Listen to your Mentor. Follow what they instruct you to do (Unless if it puts you in danger) #If i'm not available or Online, the person who has been in the clan longer will have a choice to speak or not speak for the clan in Gatherings (if deputy isn't online either). #Don't break ANY '''of these rules! If you do, First time is a warning. Second time, you will get a punishment depending on how bad you break a rule. Third time, you will get exhiled/kicked from the clan! ﻿ Feel free to add me or my Deputy on Free Realms if you wish to join! ﻿ ~Silverstar ^_^ Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkRose Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Uh, this clan grabbed my kit and ran off with her. Don't try and take my kit again -_- ~Crowstar Equinox Clan- Working back up!!!! Oh on the 2 day before Christmas the Equinox cats gave me......2 Giant Waffles!!!!! XD Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparklepelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicine cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan, Uneva (Person that helps watch over territory), Falcon clan Enemies: None Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: 60-70 and working to get back up! Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ '''The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) Other: Nothing xP Wiki: HERES A LINK TO OUR NEW WIKI!!!:http://equinox-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Equinox_Clan_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Equinox_Clan_Wiki Random stuff: ''' '''Marf I once killed a man with this thumb Who you callin pin head? I gotz pie ' '''You wont forget me by Bentley Jones is my new fav song o-o ( teh remix one) ' 'Trainz ' '''Sparta I:U Starrrr can i train in ice powers xD ~ Amber ._. Wich amber... Skyfall Clan Leader: Hollystar (Holly Storm) Deputy: Featherwhisp (Feather) Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse & Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): '''None at the moment '''Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, SnowriverClan (The greatest!!!), DarktwilightClan, Autumn DawnClan, BlazingfireClan, TigerClan :D, FallingMoonClan, BloodHeartClan, and WhiteThunder Clan. Enemies: Amber Clan, and Meadow Clan. Territory: We own all the land down the the entrance to Blackspore with the scary skull thing ontop! You are welcome to come into our territory ONLY TO GO TO THE MOONPOOL! (If we catch u doing anything else like hunting you WILL feel the claws of Skyfall!) We own GrassClan's old territory and the little piece of land were the play ground used to be in Sancuary! We also still own our old land with the Bumbleberry plantation and the pond IS STILL OURS!!! (If you really want to know look at the All Clans' Territory Map in all the pictures when you first enter the website! ^^) ~Hollystar Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Rules: #1.'All I ask is for u to respect me a BIT! '#2.'Please TRY to come to all Gatherings, meetings, and ceremonies! :D '#3.'TRY to have FUN! :D :D :D '#4. '''When RP call each other by their CAT NAMES (Bad Ex. "Listen to Holly.") (Good Ex. "Listen to Hollystar.") '''News: '''Nothing much right now :/ We haven't had any battles with MeadowClan lately and I happy. (Doesn't mean we're done! T_T) Our old deputy, Riverflower (aka my sister), has stepped down from her spot since she can't get on Freerealms much due to school and as you can see above, Feather is our new deputy! :D Happy hunting to you all! ~Hollystar We no longer share territory with WhiteThunderClan! ~Hollystar To learn more go to: www.greerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/skyfallclan Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Echosong (Shattered Spirit) Medicine Cat(s): Corruptedstone (Corrupt Energy), Goldenfur (Golden Fur) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: PineClan Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. Then it expands west across the lake and stops on a rock beside the lake west of ours, just past the north entrance to Blackspore. The gathering place is in their territory but we allow all cats there on gathering day. DarkSkies Clan Leader: SnowStarDep: Med: NoneAllies: White THunder Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, Moss Clan, Forest Clan, Meadow Clan, Blood Claw, Sky FallEnemies: Lightning Clan, DarkTwilight ClanTerritory: We are sharing meadow clan territory. DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat)Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSENAllied: None YetFalcon clan will be your allie. Just add me or Midnightpelt. ~Mooneye NightmareEnemies: IceClanTerritory Located: Briar's ForestsWarriors: Too many to count.Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood '''Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Deathshadow (Crowfeather) Second in command (Deptuy like): will pick Med: will pick Allies: Eclipse Clan, FrostClan ,Grass Clan ,Pheonix Clan. Enemies: Hideout (Territory): Sharing with FrostClan. Other: FrostClan: is recruiting owo Leader: Crowstar (Crówfeather) (also known as Deathstar) Former Leaders:Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) Rainstar (Rainflight) Ashstar (Ashstorm) Deathstar (Kokiri) Wolfstar (Wolftail) Deputy: Snowclaw (Roxånne) Med: Rosepetal (Malorey) Top Warriors ( Next in line for deputies): Brighttail (WhiteStar) Warriors: Darkrosen (Tashiana Wonderwave), Eventail (Wolftail) Icewing (Moonlight1 Star) SourgeJR more like Noah Waspcloak, Dawn Flamingstone, Neon Mist etc o.o theres more..just lazy to add them Apprentices:Snowpaw,Moonpaw Kits: Echokit, Brokenkit,Frozenkit (we have more they just didnt state their names) Territory:Above the wugachug water fall in the mountains (INCLUDING the green part!) Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, GrassClan, Pheonix Clan, Prism Clan, SunLeaf Clan, open to more ^^ Enemies: Bloodclaw, SunSet Clan Hopefuly no more. Rules: 1) No drama 2) No getting attaked by fake things 3) Don't start fights for no reason 4) TRY to attend meetings/gatherings 5)Don't tresspass on other territorys 6) Obey the leader/deputy/top warriors. 7) Call each other by your warrior/leader/what ever rank names o_o please...to the best of your ability. No punishment is givin if you dont, its just more clan like if you do. 8) Don't fight clan members, play fights ok. Punishments: 1) Put on apprentice duties 2) Sleep in the nursery 3) Not being able to leave camp 4) If major events occur, exiled Other:The clan has survived for 4 years with the same camp and territory, we hope to continue the clan ^^ contact Crówfeather Roxånne or WhiteStar to join! 20+ in the clan currently o.o and growing daily. Ok this is to the people who claim sh!t about FrostClan, lets see how much you truly know -_-''' Crówfeather is actualy Kokiri. Who actualy made FrostClan 4 years but let Oakstar lead it. So FrostClan has its original leader back. And Kokiri was not named Kokiri at the time, so no, you cant use her name to say frost is not 4 years old. Cause it is 4 years old . Oakstar left free realms causing the clan to shrink but her deputy Rainflight kept it. Rainflight became Rainstar who then disappeared left Ashstorm there. Ashstorm became Ashstar and then eventualy lost all 9 lives, leaving the clan to Wolftail who became Wolfstar, but he went inactive, the clan then fell inactive with him. Kokiri, or Deathstar has brought it up again. There are more deputys to be heard of, but I wont list them here.. x_o Thats the story of FrostClan. So the people claiming crap, stop. GrassClan Leader: AshesStar (AshesStar) Deputy: Eventail (Wolftail) Med: Unknown Warriors: Unknown Apprentices: Unknown Kits: Unknown Territory: Near the sanctuary, left of bixie hive Allies: FrostClan, DarkBlaze Clan Enemies: none yet Rules: Obey the leader/deputy Don't tresspass on other territories Don't fight clan amtes Don't fight unless need be etc.. Other: this clan needs warriors, add AshesStar/Wolftail to join. DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Will you be Falcon clan's Ally? ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Shadow Clan Leader: Crystal Star *Crystall Star Deputy: Epic Elite Head Warriors: Frost Claw *Frost heart1 Medicine Cats:DJsylveon Autumn Breeze Elders: Rose Frost *Roxanne Rose Apprentices: Private Kits: Private Number Of Cats: 25+:):)!!!! Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Tiger, Vapor,Poison Oak, DarkBlaze, Thunder Clan,Meadow Clan, Moonfall, Moss, Falling moon, Poison Ivy, Lightning, SilverMatrix, Nightfall, Equinox, Grass,Darkmoon, Prism, Skyfall, Frost, werewolves of the moonlight pack Enemies: TigerClaw Clan, All Foxes, Dark Twilight Territory: Our territory is MerryVale... Must have permission to enter we will protect our territory with our lives!- Description:We are a faithful and loyal clan that can over come anything! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact CrystallStar on FR! Rules: No power playing! If given an order by a higher rank you must obey All orders can be over come by CrystallStar the leader No trespassing into other clans territory Have a cat ride to join Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) and Slashclaw (kari) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan, Falcon Clan (add me if you want to be allies) Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine cats: We need a active medicine cat please add me if intrested :D Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, and we finally found a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Shrouded Glade mountains, in Troll Camp. Still making borders. Head warrior: Bright Stream Cats in clan: 33 Glistening Ice Clan (now combined with Shadow clan) Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Epic Zoe Med(s)- N/A (Looking for one) Head warrior(s)- Warriors- *Private* Apprentices-GoldPaw (Matt Surfer)... WhitePaw (Melia White) etc. Kits- *Private* Thunder Clan '''Leader: SandStorm Star. Deputy:Jada SilverDawn and Cho (TuneHeart) c: Medicine Cat(s): DerpyDucky(BlueLeaf). Head Warrior(s):Epic45 Emo (Clover) Allies: DarkAsh clan, Equinox Clan , Meadow Clan, Lightning Clan. Will you be allies with Falcon clan? ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: not at the moment. Territory: We now own shrouded Glade. Plus our old territory next to it. Not the big waterfall , im guessing its taken by another clan. Description: We might be small but we're strong. We need more apps and warriors. Maybe elders too. I expect everyone in my clan to be loyal and respectful.We have 2 dens. Please join :) Cats ''': + 60 '''Contact: Add SandStorm Star and whisper her to join. Lightning Clan Leader: FíreStar Deputy: Frostfang Med Cat: dove Heart Allies:Equinox clan , EclipseClan, BloodClawClan, SkyClan, PolarClan, BlackPaw werewolf Pack, FrozenskiesClan, DarkMoonClan, DarkBlazingClan, SunClan, And many more Enemies: Vance, KatieWolfs pack, Hunters Territory: It's hidden Deep in SunStone it's near the battle feild there but it's actually very big and useful it has a lot of dens and a Outstanding view Description: Please don't delete this FireStar wants me to put this back up. FireStar is a strong, brave leader which her clan recently came back after a long time. They are building back up really fast and they found their old land that wasn't taken by other clans. FireStar and her clan will be rejoining the gatherings. Welcome back!! ~look at LightningClans page to see the rules, the story, and the cats in the clan :D~ Snow Moon Clan Leader: Moon Star (Chesshire Cat) Deputy: Snow Star (Elijah Goldenmatch (I changed mai name from SpongeBob SquarePants AND IM FEMALE) (ME)) Med Cats: None (Needed Deeply) Allies: Dark Blaze clan (Unconfirmed) Falcon Clan (I guess) Enemies : None Warriors: *PRIVATE !* Queens: None Apprentices: *Private !* (The Warriors and Apprentices Will be naqmed Once Moon Star Approves And Kit Will Not Be Named) Kits: *PRIVATE !!!!!!!* Territory: Haven't Chose One Yet. You can share with Equinox o.o ~Legend star I know some good places for territory if you need some too - Breeze flight (Equinox Clan) We are A Nice clan we Want Clan Members Badly We Just Formed this clan so every spot is availble Except Deputy and Leader WE Dont Want any Enemies and Want To Become Allies and Hope That Other Clans Will Help us We Love Every Male and She-Cat That Joins and We hope Soon that We'll Be a Strong Warm Clan We Do Not Hurt Anyone and If You Hurt another clan Member Or Kit You Will Be Kicked and if You Go Beyond Deputy Snow or Leader Moon's Word or Rules You will be Punished Add And Whisper Elijah and Chesshire Cat If You Would like To Join ~ Deputy Snow Star Rose Clan Leader: Darkstar (darkstar) Deputy: (darkstars kit dunno her fr name or cat name) Med Cat: Allies: Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, Darkblaze clan(?), Warriors: private Aprentices: private Kits: private Territory: we own no land OTHER: we will have our own wiki so I am mad at this Clan because you stole all my suppiles for leaf-bare!!!~Whitestar (leader of WhiteThunder Clan) NightFury Clan ( Coming Soon ) I MoonFlame am remaking NightFury Clan and yes I willl still be Legend MoonStar too and still be in Equinox clan. I will just be on my other char Leader: MoonFlame, NightStar Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Warriors: Unknown Apprentices: Unknown Kits: Unknown Allies: Equinox Clan, Eclipse Clan, BloodyMoon Clan, StarClan, Enemies: Unknown Description: Unknown Diamond Clan Leader: Crystal Parks and Destiny Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Allies: DarkBlaze Clan Enemies: Unknown Polar Clan: In need of some more active loyal cats! Leader: LegacyStar Deputy:CinderClaw freerealmsdungeonsmapb2.jpg|Territory ice_magic.png snow-heart.jpg|Polar clan Forever! Snowy-Mountains-Wallpaper-498052.jpg|Polar clan untitledyy.png|Stay Strong Polar clan! winter-solstice-reflection-Wallpaper.jpg maplefrostt.jpg|R.I.P Screenshot (23) 2013-12-17 1754.png Med Cats: BerryBlossom Head Warriors: WildFang Allies: Equinox Clan, Haze Clan and very, VERY Many more! Enemies: None we are extemley peacful clan and in very high hopes taht we will NEVER have any troubles we have NEVER EVER been in any sort of battle, war etc. Im very proud to say that we are low drama peacfull clan! But we will protect ourselves, family, land, etc with our last breaths and we are a extrmeley strong clan!!! About: We are wise and and peacfull and strong and never EVER give up we are swiftly growing and thriving as I lead them through every step of the way to become a greatly known clan which I know polar will become greatly known by many someday very soon! I have very high hopes for my clan and will NEVER give up on anything for our clan I advise you to respect us as we do ALL other clans! Rules: See my page for that and much more info about I and the clan! Territory: We claim upon a HUGE waterfall in shrouded glade which is a partial glitch area it takes very very much time and effort and know how and skill it find the right paths and paw places and even where to start. So we highly enjoy our secluded area. We will start out with firm warnings if you try to get there BUT we will fight and claim what is rightfully ours at ANY cost!!! We also don't have ANY interest in sharing Can We be allies? My clan is in the mountains of Shrouded Glade. and maybe the reast of it xP. idk i need to figure out the border. WE i mean. :) ~Comet Star from Sasparilla Clan. Note: We have dropped some because of nosense and many other reson please everyone one in polar stay strong! Cats: 30-40+ at ALL my land is only large enough to help my swiftly growing clan thrive especially in Leaf Bare! SilverMatrix Clan Leader: RogueStar Deputy: FallenLeaf Medic: FrostPetal Head Warrior: Ranks: Warrior/elder Member Apprentice/kit Recruit Deputy/Medic/Head warrior officer Allies: MeadowClan, NightFall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Warrior Kitts of starClan Enemies: Blood Heart clan Rules: 1. NO fighting with other clan members!! punishment: Exile 2. ALWAYS listen to your leader at all costs 3. No powerplaying 4. No going into other clans territory 5. No attacking for no reason! Cats: 30+ Information: I created this clan 3 months ago (and counting) We are growing slowly we make sure EVERYONE is respected and cared for. We are a very kind clan as long as we are left alone well in our territory! Do you think our clan can be allies?~Moonpool Pine clan Leader: Mudstar (Mudsplash) Deputy: Wild Cat10 Med: Gieger Legendary Top Warrior: Ice moon Allies: Shadow Clan, Pine Clan, DarlBlaze clan. Enemies: BloodClaw Clan,Twolegs, and some Wolfs. Territory: We share territory with Darkmoon Clan around the bridge. ( Gathering place ) Contact: Add Mudsplash, Ice moon, Wild cat10, Gieger Legendary, and other Officers. Cats: 60 + Golden Moon Clan Leader - Shadowstar (Jessica Lovehearts) Deputy - None Warriors - None Apprentice - None Kits - None Allies - None Enemies - All clans Description - We are a new, but strong and fierce clan. We will fight for whats ours and Never give up! - Your welcome! -Shadowstar Warrior Cats of The Rise Clan Leaders: Thy Favorable (blue rose star) Anthony Phantomfeather Deputy: Toxic KitKatz Head Warrior: not one at the moment Med: Brittney Ashspere Cats: 10+ (newer clan) Allies: tiger clan, ivy clan, Pine Clan not clan Enemies: none so far Territory: sharing with tiger clan Rules: no fake deaths no attacking other clan members no starting drama with other clans do not leave a kit with out protection protect others in the clan Snowice Alast my dear warrior cats i will soon t return but for now i shall stay with my mother and father ~ Amber Leader: Rouge Bat & Seth Shadow (aka amber teal rose and black star) Deputy: none at the moment Med: none at the moment Head warrior: none at the moment Cats 30+ Allies: Rain Fall Clan, Darkmoon Clan, Vapor Clan,Star Clan Kitts, Posin Ivy, NightFall. Enimies: none Territory: Pony Vale (currently sking blazing fire or whoever owns that land toshare beause we share with warrior kitts of star clan) Rules: No fighting unless an attack. protect others in clan. watch over kits. No drama (well maybe a litle xD). RainFall Clan Leader: Deputy: None at the moment Med: Head Warrior: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Portion Stretched from '' 'Between Falls of Fort and glade''' Down the River until you meet the Lakeshore intersection, and the whole left (Map View) Section of the lake is ours :) and the surrounding mountains and forest of the lake from the falls to the left section of lake shore(: Now i know i didnty line the territory perfecty so it is running into the other clans territories but i hope that isnt a problem because they are allies :) PrismClan Leader: VineGlow (Vinestar) Moonpool (Moonstar) Deputy: AutumnMoon (Winterfrost) Medicine Cat(s): StormHeaven, HAzelstream(Jayflight) Medicine cat apprentice(s): Stormpaw Head warrior: Citi (Whiteblaze) Territory: Mountains of Wugachug (No corssing or Scourgesoul will get you in your sleep) Allies: FrostClan, StarClan, SasparillaClan, Icefang werewolf pack Enemies: Othera, Hunters Rules: (see our private page for all the rules) Never go onto other territories for no reason No power playing in battles Listen to your leader ect. Number of cats: 80-90+ About us: On our private page When was there a sasparillaclan? ~Stormclaw(from shadowclan) I have no idea but they are a nuisance to the clans whom they are taking territory from~Moonstar Whitemist Clan Leader- Twilightstar (Twilightclaw) Deputy- Halfmoon Head Warrior- KateWolf KateWolf Cats Officer: (Waiting till we grow. Must be in the clan for quite some time, and you must show Twilight that you can handle yourself and that honoring spot. Don't just ask for it. Be loyal, dependable and have honor in your soul. Medicine Cat- Medicine Cat App- Rules- Go to our own page to find out. Territory- Sharing a piece with Skyfall Clan. Northeast of Greenwood Forest. Allies- Shadow Clan, Sky Clan, Grass Clan, Prism Clan etc. Enemies- None. How do I join?- ''Please, just add; Twilightclaw Halfmoon KateWolf KateWolf Those names. If you're wanting to be a medicine cat, please just add Twilightclaw. Thanks! Notes/Comments: Hidden Cats Of The Lost Echoes Alpha/ Leader: ''Goes by Alpha (Stormy Flight) '''Shamaye/ Spiritual Leader: '''Lost Echo (Holly Wildpaw) '''Deputy: '(ToxicAngel) Medicine Cat/ Healer(s): 'Gray Pool (Miku V01) and ''maybe Bright Star 'Command Top Fighter(s): '''Snowfire (BudderCup) '...:: Fighters: Black Swiftness (Gothic Tre), (Leila Falconflare) ...:: Scouts: 'Dreampaw (crystal bluestar) '...:: Kits: 'Silverkit (Silver1 Night). ''And we have more cats too! :D 'Hidden Cats Of The Lost Echoes...'Yes, we are a new group of cats, not exactly a clan. We have our own respects and honors of our members and we are advancing quickly. And we are a mix of cats from different cultures. Like me, Alpha, is from the Roman and Greek family and my loyal Spirit Leader, Lost Echo, remains from the unknown. WE LUV YOU, LUNA! '''Enemies: ''None Yet | Allies: '''EquinoxClan, ShadowClan, and ''looking for more! Frosty Hills Clan 'Leader: Ice Flyer '(Nikky Kittypaws12) Appearance: An unusual soft blue fur color against black stripes. Perfect for her name and area. She has ocean side blue eyes. Former warrior of Silver Matrix clan. 'Deputy: Snow paw '(Sophia bell) Appearance: Uh idk right now. ^-^ Former kit of Silver Matrix clan. 'Warriors: ' '''Tidal Kit (Haley Rose) 'Frostbite (Colllin) ' 'Other notes: We are a completely new clan. We are taking over the former territory of SIlver Matrix. Rogue Star was a great leader and taught us well. We would like to start any new allies, or continue with Silver Matrix clans allies if possible. If there are any problems, post on here or contact Ice Flyer, she is on a lot. :) ' Territory: Picture coming soon. In snow hill. Meoowww.jpg Rules'' ''1. Always share and do not be selfish. We are a family.'' ''2. Only attack if intruders are disturbing us, or causing harm. Please try to talk to them before you start a fight that you wont want to finish. '' ''3. Think of others first. Help if any members are hurt. '' ''4. Always try to get new leaders!! '' ''5. When you join you must have a tiger ride or be getting one 7 days after notice. You will be taken out if not. '' ''6. Respect your leader and deputy. '' ''7. Stay in our territory. No use in getting into trouble. '' ''8. Protect over kits.'' ''9. Attempt to lend a helping hand whenever or possible or whenever needed. '' ''10. No drama. If any drama effects the clan in a negative way, we will talk and you might be removed. '' ''from the leader: '' ''Hi! I know, we're new. And i seriously don't know why everyone comes into our territory and says we stole it. (When we were in SIlver Matrix) We were more near Wugachug but Blood claw took it. No one had this territory so we went there. So yeah again, if any problems please contact me. '' SasparillaClan Leader: Laura Strongsong (Cometstar) Deputy: Haden Nightmare (Mooneye) Medicine cat(s):None Head Warrior: None Apprentices: Blossom paw ( Bridget Violetblossom ) Kits: Silverkit (Lindsey Bluesea), Sparklekit (Sparkleflair) Warriors : Hánna ( Bam Stripe ), Blue ( Jade Lifebeach ) Allies: Warrior Cats of NightFall Clan, Prism Clan, Falconclan, Enemies: None Rules: 1. NO going on other territories 2. LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER AND DEPUTY 3. YOU MUST COOPERATE 4. NO Bringing enemies into territory or camp 5. NO power playing 6. BE LOYAL AND NICE TO EACH OTHER 7. IF A FELLOW CLANMATE IS HURT HELP THEM 8. Do not make fights with any Clans unless Nesacery 9. MOSTLY Protect your clan with all your heart. :) That goes for other clans too. :) Territory: Shrouded Glade Mountains. Ranks: Lader-Leader Med/dep/headwarrior-Officer warrior/elder-Member kit/app-Recruit Notes: We are a new clan, but we dont have much people. Sure ive made some mistakes. hehe. But im sorry. If you would like to join please message me on my message wall and im sure this clan will one day become great. :) ~ Comet Star '''ALL OF SASPARILLA CLAN. THERE IS A GATHERING ON SUNDAY 6 OCLOCK CENTRAL. IF YOUR IN A DIFFRENT TIME ZONE THEN FIGURE IT OUT. DARKSKIES TERRITORY I THINK? FOR ALL CLANS IM NOT SURE BUT YEA. :D I am letting 1 Clan share our territory. Cats in clan: 1-10+ (just starting out) Oh and we wont steal anyone's territory so your safe. ;) Also, im not sure my clans guild name will be approved because i didnt use station cash so whenever you see Laura Strongsong's Guild Then that is Sasparilla Clan. :) HADEN ;-;~Moonstar